Etah's Mission
Warning: Adult content Contains: Violence, Language, (Cool) Detailed Space Combat, Nuclear Weapons. Chapter One: On the Voice of the Ancients A Karnasaur ship, the ''Voice of the Ancients, is zipping through space at Grade-5 FTL speeds. In the Observation deck, a Karnasaur sits on the throne, guarded by rows of Karnasaur Shadow Guards.'' Karnasaur: SitRap. Nav. Officer: We're en route to Ilos, sir. About 5 hectoparsecs away. Arriving in 3 hours. Shadow Guard: Why aren't we going in subspace? Karnasaur: We aren't dealing with Hunres, Rost. These are Hasheons, they've got subspace sensors. They'll cut us off. Using an IS-Drive, however, they can't without risking being torn in half. Engineering, what've you got? Bridge Engineer: Engines are working fine, IS-D is running at 75%, static limit without giving off too much heat or using too much energy. 2nd-Grade protocal. Karnasaur: The anti-detection protocal is for when we're in sensor range. SpecIntel says they have a 1-150 range. When we hit 300 in an hour, enact it, till then, keep at 100% IS-D use, and vent out heat at 30 minute intervals. Engineer: Yes, sir. Karnasaur: Weapons master, shields and weapon status. Weapons: Shields are at 50% to conserve energy. All weapons are online, including the Planet Buster we installed last month. Only one shot with it, though. AM weapons all at 10, laser is-- Karnasaur: Weapons master, I've got it all on my HUD. Weapons: Oh...sorry about that sir. Karnasaur: Comm Officer, you? Comm Officer: Nothing to repor- Wait, ship just came in range, Heglarean. Transmitting a docking request, signed by Yatug Gat. Karnasaur: Fool, I told him not to come! Send a message, drop us out of FTL so we can dock. The vessel slows down to normal space, and Yatug's ship does the same a few kilos away. Yatug (message): Etah, hope you're not mad I came. Etah: No. I'm infuriated. but your here, and I probably can't persuade you to leave, Karnasaur or not. Yatug: You know it. Chapter 2: Briefing the Heglareans (Yatug and his Heglarean Senate Guards board the Voice of the Ancients, heading to Etah's war room.) Etah: Yatug. I didn't know your Nav Officer knew how to lock onto a Karnasaur frigate. Yatug: That's just us. (winks) Etah: Really? Now then, since your here, me and the few Spectres here will brief you on the situation. (Yatug looks at the Spectres) Yatug: I can tell you trust them. Etah: Renr, Oran, and Eine are the closer to me then any other Spectre. I trust them with my life. Yatug: I see. So, what's the situation? Renr: SpecIntel has been feeding us info on the Hasheons. They've stationed themselves on a planet considered sacred to the Karnasaurs: Ilos (eye-LOS). Etah: Ilos is an ancient world, and by that, I also mean "Ancient". Yatug: How so? Eine: Ilos was an Archive Colony. In fact, the Ancients left a special sub-space "gate" I suppose you could call it by Karnas. When we went through, it lead us to the one world the ancients absolutley needed us to go: Ilos, the home to all thier technology and knowledge. IS-D 5s, Wormholes, terraformation devices, weapons, about 25% of everything the Karnasaurs know and more. Yatug: You mean to tell me the Karnasaurs learned everything they know from this one planet, and after thousands of standard years, you still haven't learned everything? Etah: Because, and I quote, 'It is the destiny of our kind, and ours alone, to learn the knowledge of the Ancients and use it as we see fit. Be it this galaxy alone, or others, we shall return the knowledge on Ilos to the Universe'. Yatug: Of course, I would expect something similar to that. But Heglareans have advanced to near your level without any major help from other beings. And who, exactly, are you quoting? Oran: That is being because Heglareans are being focused on the advancedment of the non-militay tech-no-ology, even so, Karnasaurs are destined to be the most tech-no-logically advanced beings in the galxy, maybe even Universe. Till then, you are close. Also, we'll show you Vigil later. Yatug: Vigil? Etah: Nevermind. Back to the briefing. Recon shows they aren't there exploring the Great Archive. In fact, they aren't even in the Archive. They're in a massive Ancient bunker. They're only there to prevent our arrival. Ilos is difficult to go to. But we've got Spectre authority. Oran: And then there is being the fleet. They are having hundreds of Karnasaur Cruisers and Carriers out there. (A holo of Ilos and the surronding fleet appears.) Yatug: And a Karnasaur frigate and a Heglarean consular ship is going to got through that? Etah: Yes. But we aren't going to fight much. Your ship, as well as my own ship can go through with discharging a single shot, provided they don't see us, which they won't. We'll land... (The holo zooms in on a hill) Etah:...Here. My ship's wormhole device, and your ship's jump drive, will transport us right into the bunker, where our ship will plant an A-M bomb, beam out, and watch that hill turn into a sinkhole. Perhaps you could serve as a decoy, Hasheons are unlikely to randomly attack a Heglarean ship because Heglareans never seek war. Yatug: I understand. We will serve as a decoy and pretend to attempt negotations. Etah: That will be fine. If we are seen, though, Hasheons will likely try to stop both of us. We'll have to protect Oron as he arms the bomb. Yatug: I would expect you would arm the bomb there to get out either are early as possible or as late as possible. And we will need to wait how many minutes before leaving? Etah: 9 minutes and 55 seconds. Yatug: I see. Well then, I think I know everything I need to. When do we arrive? Etah: Distance, speed, required slowdown, stealth activation 1 hecto away, and all factors considered... 5 hours, 6 minutes, and 44 seconds. Yatug: Alright. I'll give the order to detach. (Later...On the bridge) Yatug: They've detached. Everything is ready. Etah: Bridge Engine, activate IS-D. Bridge Engineer: Activating in 3,2,1... FTLS achieved, top speed...now. Its all you, Nav Off. Yatug: You seem calm for what may be your last mission. Etah: I've gone on too many suicide missions to be worried. You'll be fine, too. I know something you don't. Yatug: We've always known something the other hasn't. I just hope you're right again. Etah: I always am. (Smiles) Chapter 3: Ejer (Inside the bunker) Hasheon Guard: Sir, Senator Ejer is on the other line. Hasheon Commander: Good, put me through. Ejer: Hello, my good friend. Hasheon Commander: Why Ejer, so glad to see you, did everything go acording to plan? Ejer: Yes. Hasheon Commander: So- Ejer: I am coming there. Hasheon Commander: What do you mean? You can't pos- Ejer: The mighty Hunres can do anything, we wish, by the way I am in the docking center now. Hasheon Commander: Ok then I will meet you half-way. Ejer: Good, see you then. (Comms ended) Hasheon Commader: F***, he isnt suppose to be here. Hasheon Guard: Sir, maybe if an accid- Hasheon Commander: No! This deal is too great for that. Hasheon Commander: Now man your post! Hasheon Guard: Yes sir! Category:Stories